coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8866 (23rd March 2016)
Plot Sally nags Tim to creosote their garden fence, pointing out that now she’s a councillor, she has a reputation to maintain. Carla arrives at work to help fix the O’Driscoll mess, telling Aidan he did the right thing. He reminds her she’s leaving in two months and that he should be the one to save Underworld. Kylie is furious about the kitchen but David is more worried about Sarah. Kylie admits she feels more bonded to Sarah now that they're raising the same dead man's children. Gail, Sarah and Bethany discuss names. The factory staff have no further orders to fulfil. Tim moans about his lot in life to Tyrone who offers to do the fence for him for cash. Tim offers £40. Michael arrives at No.8 with a gift for the baby and another for Gail. He agrees to stay for a cuppa. As Todd and Bethany chat with Sarah, the mood is soured by the arrival of Marion Logan, following the tip-off by Gemma. Enraged, Sarah demands that Marion stay away from her and the baby and throws her out. Michael tells Gail that he is thinking of leaving Weatherfield. She tells him she is saddened as they're still married. Eva overhears Sally and Beth talking about the state of the factory. Bethany starts to worry that Callum might show up now that Marion’s in the know but Sarah insists that won’t be happening. Sarah likes one of Bethany's suggestion for a name. Eva arrives at the factory to help Aidan drum up business. Todd informs David and Kylie about Sarah’s extreme reaction to Marion. Michelle is about to visit Steve in Spain and worries how they'll get on after their time apart. Eva takes on the task of ringing Dave Hanlon. Sally is furious to find that Tyrone has done the fence instead of Tim. Sarah announces she’s calling the baby Harry. David and Kylie urge her to relax and not stress. Hanlon agrees to a meeting next week as he hates the O'Driscolls. Aidan’s impressed and he and Eva kiss. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson Places *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Marion turns up to see the new baby, Sarah demands that she stay away; Eva attempts to generate some business for Underworld; Michael tells Gail that he is thinking of leaving Weatherfield; and Sally's domestic demands get on Tim’s nerves. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,310,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Sally Metcalfe: "Well, I hate to nag..." Tim Metcalfe: "Mmm, wouldn't say 'hate'..." Category:2016 episodes